An end to the Nightmares
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: He's back, and she's afraid it's too late this time. Booth can't save her.


An End to the Nightmares

Summary: He's back and she's afraid it's too late. This time Booth can't save her can he?

Spoilers: Aliens in a spaceship

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters sadly

Rated: T

He was back. Brennan was trapped underground in that car again. Only this time she was alone. No Hodgins this time. She had run out of air seven seconds ago. It was only a matter of seconds now. She couldn't figure out how she was still breathing. Not that breathing was particularly easy right now…Booth wouldn't make it this time. He would blame himself, even though this wasn't his fault. She knew this time she wouldn't survive she was way past out of time.

Seeley Booth shifted in his bed restlessly. He didn't need to wake up again tonight. There was a slight movement beside him. He opened his eyes. The woman next to him still lay sleeping. He smiled knowing she was safe here with him now or so that's what he thought. Walking into his kitchen he retrieved a glass from a cupboard to get a glass of water. He scrubbed a hand roughly over his face. Suddenly he heard a soft noise coming from his bedroom.

Brennan kept telling herself that crying right wasn't rational, however it was worth it to cry for her friends, family, and especially for her partner right? She'd miss him the most she thought as a tear slid down her cheek at the thought of him. He would find her she was sure, but it would be too late by then. So she wrote that goodbye note to Booth before she passed out. He would see the note this time. This one was different though from the last. She told him that she loved him this time; she'd never thought she'd write that as she wrote she said it out loud not that he could hear her, but now she had said it. Finally she signed it your Bones, always.

Booth walked in, it also seemed like she was choking on her own breath he'd noticed. She murmured something and he swore he heard his name somewhere in there. The pain, the fear…it hadn't left. He knew what was wrong now. He shook her gently.

"Hey, hey wake up". She didn't open her eyes.

Her breathing shallow, and the only sound within the room. She was indeed having a nightmare. "Come on hun, open your eyes for me please". Just then her eyes suddenly flew open wide and with terror.

Brennan saw Booth staring into her eyes now. She was okay? She wasn't in the ground? Booth gently placed a hand on her left thigh.

"Just a nightmare Bones, it wasn't real. I'm right here you're safe now I promise".

He told her reassuringly hoping that it would help. His words were all it took or even just seeing his face. He nodded at him in understanding what he'd said and then let her fall into his arms.

He held her that way for a while. She was relieved to have him here with her especially at time like these. She denied sometimes, but she figured out that yeah she did need Seeley Booth in her life no matter what she tried to make herself to believe. Now she finally believed that she did want him with her, and need him as well.

"Are you going to be alright now"? He asked concern evident in his voice.

He spoke to her softly placing a feather light kiss to her temple.

"Yeah I'm alright now" she said with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Then she remembered what she'd almost lost the chance to tell him. This time she swore she would tell him. She wouldn't hold it back anymore. She needed to tell him what she was feeling towards him.Twenty minutes later they lay there in his bed almost asleep. Booth's arm securely tucked around her middle.

"Booth"?

"Hmm"? Was his only response.

"Look at me". She told him softly; a little nervous with what she was going to say to him

He turned and face her "yeah, what is it"? He whispered slowly.

"The dream well obviously you know it scared me as I hate to admit that. Though there's something I need to tell you, and I was afraid I had missed the opportunity to tell you", she continued softly.

Finishing in almost a whisper "Seeley I love you".

"Yeah I know, and I love you, too Bones always you". As he placed a soft gentle kiss to her lips.

She then laid her head on his chest. He needed her and she needed him. They understood each other like people never would. They complemented each other in so many ways. So they both drifted off to sleep knowing the other would always be there.


End file.
